Make Out at Class
by vnsmk
Summary: Ini hanyalah kisah sepasang remaja laki laki yang baru saja puber. Warning inside! Yeah rated M for mature contents. Cuman iseng ubah hasil roleplay jadi fanfic.


**Kuroko no Basket belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi. And this fic belong to me and my roleplay's partner**

 **Warning** : _Typos._ Alur mungkin tidak jelas karena ini hasil _roleplay,_ walau sudah diedit sedikit. OOC maybe. And I cant deny, this is a bit absurd

.

.

.

" _Di alam semesta ini makhluk hidup jumlahnya sangat banyak. Para ilmuwan dari dulu kala mencoba membuat klasifikasi untuk memudahkan kita dalam mengenalinya. Robert Whittaker membuat sistem klasifikasi yang kita kenal sebagai 5 kingdom hingga sekarang. Ada monera, protista, fungi, plantae, dan animalia. Klasi..._ "

Sekarang adalah pelajaran biologi. Pelajaran yang tidak disukai pria dim yang sedang mengorek ngorek telinganya sambil menguap entah berapa kali. Tepatnya tidak ada pelajaran yang dia sukai sih.

Namanya juga Aomine Daiki. Laki laki yang katanya keturunan jepang, tapi diragukan karena kulitnya itu. Dia sama sekali tidak bisa diharapkan kalau masalah pelajaran. Yang ada diotaknya hanya basket dan basket. Oh—sama majalah Mai-chan nya itu.

Sekarang pemuda itu sedang menselonjorkan dagunya malas sambil menatap ke luar jendela.

"Mendona.. Kapan jam istirahat berbunyi, aku ingin pergi ke atap.." Gumamnya.

Sementara disampingnya ada sosok yang bernama Kise Ryouta, pemuda blonde yang merupakan seorang model ternama. Sang model itu mengetuk-ketuk pensil di dagunya seolah mendengarkan penjelasan dari senseinya.

Jangan salah, walaupun Kise sok mendengarkan entah mengapa nilainya juga jeblok. Kise dulu bahkan pusing karena mau pertandingan basket akan tetapi di hari yang sama ada remidial. Untung saja Kise tidak remidial walaupun nilainya dibawah KKM.

Kise pun mulai terganggu oleh teman sebangkunya yang kebanyakan menguap itu. Kise tahu bahwa—uhuk—kekasihnya itu sedang bosan. Sebagai kekasih yang baik harus menghiburnya, kan?

"Aominecchi ~~"

Tidak ada sahutan. Kise sudah memanggil pemuda itu beberapa kali. Karena sebel diabaikan, Kise pun meremas kuat junior Aomine.

Aomine tadinya hampir tertidur karena pemandangan dari jendelanya pun tak ada yang menarik. Hanya sekumpulan murid yang sedang bermain voli sebagai kegiatan pelajaran olahraga mereka.

Baru saja matanya hampir tertutup, tiba-tiba ada tangan kecil yang sangat familiar baginya, memegang biji—uhuk—dedek kesayangannya. Sebagai laki laki yang masih mempunyai organ seks yang berfungsi normal, sudah sewajarnya dia tersentak kaget karena sensasi tak biasa itu. Dan sepertinya celana aomine mulai menyempit.

"Gahhhh kiseh.. Tadi malam tidak cukup huh?" omelnya. Tak tahukah sang kekasih bahwa junior pria dim itu sangat sensitif oleh sentuhannya. Kan repot kalau dia terlanjur terangsang.

"Oi kise...kise." panggilnya sambil menggoyangkan bahu sang blonde si blonde manis itu ngambek karena merasa diabaikan tadi. See? Namanya juga anak SMP.

 _Rasakan! rasakan! salah sendiri dipanggil tidak menyahut_. Batin Kise. Dia pun menoleh ke arah aomine, seraya menggembungkan pipinya.

"Apa aominecchi? Salah sendiri dipanggil tidak menjawab. Kau tahu kan kita masih pelajaran jadi dengarkan ssu! Jangan fokus ke yang lain!" bisik kise yang mengomel panjang lebar. Kise pun kembali fokus ke pelajaran walaupun sesekali Kise melirik ke arah sang kekasih.

Bukankah itu bagus? Kise memang sengaja menggoda aomine, Sebagai balasan karena semalam dirinya di kerjain habis-habisan oleh semenya itu.

Tanpa sengaja ekor matanya melihat ke selangkangan aomine, sedikit menggembung disana. Kise tersenyum manis, dimanapun dan bagaimanapun kekasihnya itu memang mesum kuadrat.

"Kau terangsang ne aominecchi ~~" bisik kise di telinga aomine dan sesekali menjilat daun telinga kekasihnya itu.

Nafas aomine mulai terasa berat saja. Sial.

Untung saja tempat duduk mereka terletak di bagian paling belakang, di pojok pula, jadi hanya mereka berdua yang tau apa yang mereka anak smp padahal. Kelas satu pula. Nista sekali.

"...hnnh..." mata Aomine mulai menggelap dan suaranya merendah.

"Kau sungguh-sungguh menggodaku hm?" Aomine menghadapkan badannya kepada sang kekasih, menjambak surai blonde hingga menampilkan leher jenjang bak porselen.

Aomine menyeringai sambil menjilati bibirnya sendiri.

"Bekas yang tadi malam saja belum hilang, kau mau aku menambahnya ya.." bisik aomine sambil menjilati _kissmark_ yang masih tertinggal dari aktivitas mereka tadi malam.

Respon Aomine diluar rencana Kise, Kise kira kekasihnya tidak akan menyentuhnya di kelas. Tapi apa sekarang? Lehernya di jilat membuat darahnya berdesir lebih cepat.

"Nghhh... Aominecchi... Sshh kita lagi dikelas... Nanti teman-teman akan tahu hubungan kita-ssu Nghhh nanti.. Nanti... Nghhh."

No! Kise tidak boleh terlena.

Sang model tadinya berencana untuk menggoda kekasihnya tapi kenapa malahan dia yang digodain bahkan akan di garap di kelas.

"Lepas aominecchi ~~ aku cuma mau menggodamu.. nghhh lanjut pelajaran-ssu ghhh."

Kise tanpa sengaja meremas paha aomine, yang malah terkesan mengelusnya. Tubuhnya pun mulai panas dan suaranya melemah. Jangan bilang Kise mulai menikmati permainan sang kekasih.

"Sssh, kecilkan suaramu. Aku tidak mau suara seksimu didengar orang lain. Yang boleh mendengar suara seksimu hanyalah aku."

Kise merona malu saat mendengar perkataan posesif sang kekasih. Tidak diperingati pun ia akan memelankan suaranya. Karena mereka masih ada di kelas, apalagi sekarang banyak orang.

Seringaian masih jelas terpatri di wajah tampan itu. Enak sekali menggoda sang kekasih. Wajah terangsangnya itu sangat seksi, membuat aomine ingin segera melahap sang blonde saja.

"Kise.." panggil aomine dengan nada berat yang sengaja berbisik nakal. "Salah besar kau menggodaku. Setidaknya biarkan aku memuaskanmu." imbuhnya.

Pria dim itu dengan cepat membuka kancing seragam kise. Mendorong kise pelan, membuat posisinya terbaring di kursi tempatnya duduk. Sementara kakinya diselonjorkan di paha aomine.

Si ero memulai aksinya, jilatan turun kebawah, berhenti di _nipple_ sang model dan memainkannya di dalam mulutnya.

Tangannya yang bebas juga mulai mengusap-usap perut rata itu, sesekali turun ke bawah menggoda adik Kise yang tampaknya mulai merespon terhadap sentuhan aomine.

"Nghhh... Aominecchi... Nghhh.. Aghhh... Jangan ssu... Shhh banyak orang..."

Kise memelankan desahannya. Pelajaran berharga yang ia dapatkan adalah tidak menggoda Aomine di tempat umum. Ini lemon tergila mereka.

"Nghhh... Aghhh... Aominecchi... Ughhh... Nghhh"

Susah! Kise kesusahan memelankan desahannya. Tubuhnya menggeliat kecil dan keringat mulai keluar di pori-pori kulitnya.

Ia melihat sekeliling dan berdoa dalam hati semoga teman-temannya tidak mengetahui kegiatan dua pemuda yang kelebihan hormon ini.

"Hn?" Aomine masih terus menjilati _nipple_ kise dikala pemuda manis itu berulang kali memintanya berhenti. Sama sekali tak peduli.  
Dia tetap mengisap, mengulum, dan sesekali menggigitinya.

Memang sama sekali tidak besar seperti oppai maichan sih, tapi tak buruk juga. Apalagi saat _nipple_ itu mulai mengeras dan berubah pink menggoda. Lucu sekali.

Sang seme semakin liar menjilati setiap tubuh putih susu itu. Tangannya juga mulai membuka resleting celana kise.

"Yare~ yare~ sudah berdiri sempurna huh?"

Aomine tanpa berpikir panjang langsung memasukkan junior Kise ke mulutnya. Memasukkan dan mengeluarkannya dengan cepat. Memanja adik Kise dengan lidah terlatihnya dan sesekali mengisap penuh nafsu.

Kise membelalakan matanya saat juniornya menjadi korban kuluman sang kekasih.

"Mchmmm... Eghmmm... Uchmmm..."

Kedua tangan kise meremas kuat rambut aomine, tubuhnya menggeliat nikmat dan bahkan tanpa sadar ia membusungkan dadanya.

Tubuhnya menegang dan darahnya berdesir cepat. Juniornya pun menegang sempurna di dalam mulut sang kekasih. Rasanya Kise kehilangan kontrol akan tubuhnya, rangsangan dari Aomine membuatnya hilang kendali.

"Mchmmm... Eghmmm... Uchmmm... Mchmmm... Mmmmm"

Kise menyerah! Ia pasrah dengan apa yang akan di lakukan Aomine kepadanya. Toh, Kise juga menikmatinya.

Tiba-tiba seringaian Aomine semakin lebar saja, sesuatu terbersit di otaknya.  
Enak kali ya sedikit mengerjai sang kekasih. Anggaplah hukuman karena sudah menggodanya saat dia ingin tidur tadi.

Aomine menghentikan kulumannya dan mengeluarkan sang junior dari dalam mulutnya dan menyentuh ujung penis itu dengan jari telunjuknya.

Kise memiringkan kepalanya bingung. Apa kekasihnya sudah khilaf dari sifat mesumnya?

"Hoooo... Lucu juga ya berkedut-kedut seperti ini"

Aomine menelusuri penis itu dari ujung sampai pangkal dengan jari kurusnya. Menikmati wajah Kise yang menahan hasrat untuk disentuh lebih.

Pria dim itu menundukkan kepalanya, mengendus-endus nakal selangkanyan kise. Menggoda _hole_ milik Kise dengan menghembuskan nafas sesekali di lubang surga itu. Lihatlah, lubang itu bergetar pelan. Ah benar-benar lucu.

Ternyata salah! Aomine malah menggodanya! Membiarkan dirinya menahan hasrat dengan dibumbui sedikit rangsangan. Kise sudah tidak tahan, juniornya semakin berdenyut ingin disentuh, seluruh tubuhnya tersiksa ingin dimanjakan oleh sang kekasih.

"Nghhh aominecchi... Aominecchi... Aominecchi"

Aomine menyeringai puas.

"Lagi kise—sebut namaku dengan suara seksimu. Aku sangat suka mendengarnya."

Pria dim itu meniup-niup pelan lubang junior Kise. Dia tertawa pelan saat merasakan benda panjang itu bergetar pelan ditangannya. Aomine makin nafsu menggodanya. Rasanya dia ingin merekam kegiatan mereka ini. Ditambah wajah kise, yang aduhai sangat menggoda iman. Ada aliran saliva yang mulai menuruni leher putih itu sampai ke perut atletisnya. Seksi.

Kise masih terus melantunkan desahan pelannya sembari tangannya mulai turun untuk memegang tangan Aomine yang bermain di juniornya, seolah meminta sang kekasih untuk menyentuhnya.

Melihat tangan mungil itu memegang tangannya, aomine malah menggenggam pergelangan tangan Kise, dan mengambil saliva itu dengan jari-jari kecil sang model. Pfff, tangan mungil itu gemetar. Begitu tak tahankah dia?

Kemudian sang seme menuntun jari sang uke untuk mempoleskan saliva itu di sekujur penis sang blonde.

"Heeee..menarik sekali... Bagaimana kalau kau memberi aku sedikit pertunjukan? Ayo sentuh tubuhmu sendiri sampai aku tak tahan untuk tidak menyentuhmu." Aomine menyeringai kian puas.

Kise membelalakan matanya saat mendengar perkataan gila Aomine. Kise harus menyentuh dirinya di dalam kelas? Catat! Dalam kelas.

Kise menggelengkan kepalanya pelan seolah menolak perkataan Aomine. Tapi kalau Kise menolak, Kise akan dianggurin oleh sang kekasih.

"Nghhh... Tapi aominecchi... Shhh.. Ini di dalam kelas ssu! Bagaimana kalau ada yang melihat? Nghhh aghhh "

Aomine tak berhenti menyeringai puas mendengar ocehan sang kekasih. Emangnya kenapa kalau didalam kelas? Rasanya lebih menggairahkan kalau penuh risiko seperti ini, kan ya?

"Cepat Kise"

"Tapi ssu-"

Namun apa yang dilakukan Kise berlawanan dengan apa yang baru dia ucapkan. Sekarang bahkan tangan Kise sudah memegang juniornya. Kise mengocoknya cepat seraya memandang Aomine sensual. Tak lupa tangan yang satunya digunakan untuk memanjakan bagian belakangnya. Dua jari langsung masuk ke dalam _hole_ nya, ia masukkan lebih dalam untuk menemukan titik kenikmatannya.

"Nghhh ahhh aominecchi aominecchi aghhh aomi-"

Kise segera menoleh saat merasakan ada yang melihatnya. Dilihat satu-satu, tapi semua pada mengikuti pelajaran. Terus siapa? Siapa? Kise melanjutkan aksinya, bahkan kakinya yang di pangkuan aomine ia gerak-gerakan. Untuk apa? Tentu saja untuk menggoda Aomine karena kaki tersebut bergesekan dengan adik kecil Aomine di sana.

Aomine langsung meneguk ludahnya saat kaki sang kekasih menggesek adiknya.  
Oh kami-sama. Darah aomine rasanya berkumpul semua dijuniornya. Membuat penisnya itu tegang dan volumenya bertambah besar.

"...ukh...kise... Kau nakal juga ya." Pandangan aomine kembali menggelap. Dia membuka dengan cepat celananya sendiri dan cepat-cepat mengeluarkan tonjolan besar itu dari sangkarnya. Cairan _precum_ sedikit menetes, menandakan hasrat aomine sudah mulai memuncak.

Dia tak tahan lagi.

Dengan refleksnya yang luar biasa, dia sudah memposisikan penisnya tepat di depan hole sang kekasih. Persetan dengan perasaannya yang merasa seperti ada orang yang menyaksikan aktivitas panas mereka ini.

"Akh!" Erang aomine sambil menahan suaranya kala dia menghujamkan kejantanannya dan masuk secara sempurna. Dia melenguh nikmat saat dirasakannya otot-otot ketat rektum basah itu meremas adiknya kian kuat.

Junior Aomine masuk semua ke dalam holenya, refleks sang uke mengencangkan holenya sehingga menghimpit kuat adik Aomine. Kise menggigit tangannya untuk meredam suaranya. Tidakkah aomine ingat, _hole_ nya ini blm disiapkan! Main tusuk saja.

Perih! Nyeri! Terbelah! Nikmat! Kata-kata itu berputar di kepala si blonde. Dan tanpa sadar Kise menitihkan air mata dan bulir bening itu mengalir di kedua pipinya. Lubang surganya terasa panas dan penuh. Perih dan nikmat tercampur menjadi satu.

"Shhh Ittaaii yo! Hiks! Aominecchi! Nghhh penuh ssu"

Padahal masih banyak lagi yang Kise ingin bilang ke Aomine, tapi Kise masih ingat situasi mereka ada di kelas. Sang model pun mencoba merilekskan _hole_ nya, memberi wewenang kuasa untuk Aomine mendominannya.

"Aghhh.. Nghhh... Bergerak... Ughhh. Aominecchi"

Wajah Kise merah padam, wajahnya sayu memandang Aomine dan juga salivanya mengalir di sela-sela bibirnya. Sungguh pemandangan menggairahkan kan?

"Gaaah...shhhh...ah"

Hebat. Lubang surga sang kekasih tak pernah mengecewakan aomine. Otot-otot didalamnya tau betul bagaimana memanja adik aomine dan menghantarkannya untuk sampai ke titik tertinggi.

Aomine mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya. Mengeluarkan penisnya, kemudian menghujamkannya kembali lebih dalam. Sampai bisa Aomine rasakan menyentuh dinding terdalam. Fantastis.

Ditambah lagi wajah sang uke yang sangat menggoda iman. Niscaya kaum adam dan hawa akan bertekuk lutut akan keseksiannya.

Melihat itu hasrat aomine makin membuncah. Dia merengkuh sang blonde, menjilat air matanya kilat, dan kemudian mencumbunya untuk meredam suara mereka, sambil terus berulang kali menghujamkan adiknya di lubang ketat itu.

Mereka lupa kalau adegan tusuk-menusuk itu menghasilkan suara yang cukup mengusik indera pendengaran orang sekitarnya. Suara hentakan dan kulit yang bergesekan. Erotis sekali.

Tanpa mereka ketahui seorang gadis manis dengan surai merah jambu memicingkan matanya ke arah meja Aomine dan Kise. Gadis yang bernama Momoi itu mengernyitkan dahinya heran, dia tidak dapat melihat Kise, hanya surai biru saja yang sedikit menyembul tertangkap netranya.

"Mchhkk... Aomi... Mchhkk... necci.. Uchmkk... Ittaaaiii.. Eghmkk... Nikmat.. Eghkkkm tidak sakit Mchmmm"

Desah Kise nikmat tiada tara. Pikirannya kacau. Kise harap mereka menghentikan aksi gila ini. Tapi harapan tinggallah harapan. Logikanya sudah melayang bersama kenikmatan akan permainan aomine.

"Aghkk.. Mchmm... Aominecchi..Eghmmm... lebih cepat... Uchmkk.. Panggil namaku Eghkkkm.. aghkkm.. dengan suara seksimu.. Aomine ngh cchi! Mchmmm"

Nafas kise sudah memburu, nafsu birahi sudah menguasainya. Ia pun sesekali mengencangkan lubang kenikmatannya untuk memberi sensasi lebih pada kekasihnya.

Mata aomine semakin terpejam menikmati sensasi luar biasa itu. Hujamannya dibawah sana juga semakin liar dan cepat saja. Cumbuannya pun semakin menggila untuk meredam suara mereka. Lidah kise diisap kuat, dilumat nafsu, dan sesekali dililit liar. Peluh pun semakin membanjiri mereka. Suhu tubuh mereka meningkat drastis.

 _Thrust! Thrust! Thrust!_ _  
_  
Oh kami-sama. Aomine hampir lepas kontrol. Dia menusuk lubang kekasih tiada ampun. Semakin kuat dan semakin dalam, rasa rasanya menembus ke ulu hati kise.

"Fu-tck! Arghh..Kisehhh-aku mmppph mau.."

Dan tak butuh waktu yang lama, klimaks aomine semakin mendekat. Rasanya dia akan membucahkan hasratnya dengan segera. Ditambah lubang kise semakin erat memijat penis sang kekasih membuat sang penis tak mampu lagi menahan cairan kental didalamnya.

"ERRKHH.. Im-coming kise!"  
Aomine memeluk tubuh dihadapannya erat sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada sang uke dan menggigitnya. Gigitannya lepas bersamaan dengan _cum_ pertamanya yang menghambur masuk ke lubang hangat itu.

Tidak berbeda jauh dengan aomine, pemuda blonde ini juga mencapai limitnya. Ia hujamkan kuku runcingnya di bahu aomine, tidak hanya itu ia juga meremas kuat saat junior berdenyut cepat.

Titik nikmatnya yang tersentuh terus membuatnya seakan melayang, tubuhnya menegang dan wajahnya merah padam. Ia akan sampai ke surga dunia bersama dengan sang kekasih.

"Aghhhmm... Aominecchi... Kelu.. Aghhhhhhmmmm"

Kise mengeluarkan cairannya seraya memeluk erat tubuh sang kekasih. Dan bersamaan dengan itu Kise merasakan hangat-hangat di perutnya. Kise terdiam sejenak seraya menikmati masa klimaksnya. Nafasnya terengah dan pandangannya sayu.

Sementara itu sang sensei yang tadinya sedang menulis di papan tulis mulai mengalihkan atensinya pada seisi kelas. Perasaannya tidak mulai melihat para muridnya satu per satu. Ekor matanya tanpa sadar melihat ke arah Momoi yang melihat ke arah meja paling belakang. Sang sensei pun merasakan ada kejanggalan disini. Meja Aomine dan Kise kosong! Kemana mereka?

"Aomine dan kise pada kemana? Ada yang tau?!"

Nah lho!

Momoi tahu ada sesuatu yang tidak beres disana. Entah apa itu, yang jelas Momoi yakin satu hal bahwa tidak ada yang boleh mengetahuinya.

"Dai-chan dan ki-chan izin ke kamar mandi sensei" sambar Momoi cepat. Gadis Pink itu tersenyum kecil seolah apa yang diucapkan suatu kebenaran.

"Are? Toilet? Kapan mereka permisi? Ck dasar dua anak itu. Pasti mereka membolos lagi! Gah, padahal nilai mereka juga hancur-hancuran." ujar sang sensei sambil mendengus kesal.

Deg!

Detak jantung Kise meningkat ketika mendengar suara sang sensei. Akhirnya ia sadar bahwa dirinya dan pemuda diatasnya itu sedang dalam bahaya.

"Aominecchi ~~" panggil kise kepada sang kekasih, tak lupa mata yang berkaca-kaca karena takut pada sang sensei. Anak smp gitu, masih unyu unyu dan takut dengan senseinya.

Sementara Aomine masih setengah melayang. Dia masih mengatur nafasnya yang saling memburu selepas klimaksnya tadi. Peluh juga membasahi kulit tan seksinya itu. Baru klimaks pertama, spermanya keluar cukup banyak. Membuat sang seme cukup kelelahan.

Kise gemes. Dia mencubit _nipple_ sang seme.

"Ouch! Apa-apaan-" Kise langsung membekap Aomine. Tidak kah si ero ini sadar bahwa suasana kelas sedang sangat hening.

"Aominecchi, sensei mencari kita!" bisiknya sepelan mungkin.

 _Shimatta_ _  
_  
Dengan refleksnya yang luar biasa itu, Aomine langsung turun ke bawah meja dan turut menarik sang kekasih bersamanya.

"Ittaaaaii... mmmmm... Sshh... Sakit aominecchi ~~ hiks,"

Kise kaget bukan main. Bagaimana tidak, dia ditarik dengan junior Aomine masih tertancap di holenya. Uke mana yang tidak merasakan nyeri saat bagian selatannya terhantam keras saat mereka sudah sampai di bawah meja.

Aomine tidak mempedulikan rengekan kekasihnya. Dia masih menyimak percakapan sang sensei dan Momoi. Dalam hati Aomine sangat bersyukur karena momoi telah menyelamatkan jiwanya dan sang kekasih. Dia bisa mendengar suara Momoi yang sedang meyakinkan sang sensei. Nanti kayaknya Aomine harus mentraktir sahabat kecilnya itu makan es krim.

Tapi sayangnya sang sensei tak percaya begitu saja. Sang sensei terdengar cukup marah karena merasa dipermainkan. Dia akan memberi pelajaran kepada dua murid nakalnya itu karena sudah berani membolos.

"Hiks... aominecchi... hiks... Karena kamu! Kita akan dihukum.. Hiks," ucap Kise yang terisak pelan seraya memukul dada bidang Aomine. Sang blonde ketakutan mendengar suara sang sensei yang meninggi.

"Hah? Memangnya siapa yang menggoda duluan huh?" protes aomine yang tak mau disalahkan begitu saja. Meski berbisik dapat terdengar jelas nada tak senang dari sang seme. Enak saja menyalahkan dirinya. Maklum masih smp jadi emosinya juga cenderung meledak ledak dan tak terkelola dengan baik.

Tidak jauh berbeda dengan Aomine, Kise pun tidak mau kalau dirinya disalahkan. Kise mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Aomine dengan jari telunjuknya ada di hidung sang seme.

"Kau yang menyerangku, Aominecchi! Jadi kau yang salah!" balas Kise seraya mengencangkan holenya kuat sehingga Junior Aomine terhimpit kuat. Rasakan! Rasakan! Kise pokoknya tak terima dirinya disalahkan. Bagi Kise, jika cewek selalu benar berarti dalam kasus ini uke selalu benar!

"Hahhhh?" Aomine mengernyitkan dahinya heran mendengar balasan sang uke yang seperti terdengar bak anak ABG sedang PMS. Dan dia hampir mengerang saat juniornya mendapatkan serangan mendadak demikian.

"Tch! Kise! Apa apaan kau!" Aomine kesal dan mengangkat sang uke untuk mengeluarkan adiknya. Mood aomine menjadi jelek sehingga adiknya pun tak bersemangat lagi.

Dan pada saat itu suasana kelas sudah kembali normal. Sang sensei sudah kembali ke aktivitas sebelumnya. Aomine langsung memasang kembali celananya yang tertanggal tadi dan mengancingkan kemejanya. Dia beranjak berdiri dan keluar kelas dengan santainya saat sang sensei fokus menulis di papan tulis. Dia tak peduli tatapan aneh siswa siswa lainnya. Yang jelas sekarang dia sedang kesal dan butuh angin. Mungkin dia akan melanjutkan acara tidurnya yang sempat tertunda.

Kise menggigit bibir bawahnya saat Aomine pergi dari kelasnya. Meninggalkan dirinya sendiri! Bahkan dalam keadaan seperti ini! Entah mengapa membuat dadanya sesak dan juga air matanya kembali mengalir. Kise meraih celananya dan memakainya, tidak lupa dia juga membenarkan bajunya.

"Hiks... Aominecchi... Hiks... jahat-ssu... Hiks... hiks... hiks"

Menarik kedua kakinya sehingga dirinya duduk di pinggir tembok dan masih di bawah meja. Wajahnya yang kacau ia tutupi di kedua lututnya seraya tangan memeluk lututnya itu.

Mereka bertengkar karena adegan nista mereka di kelas. Tapi ego Kise masih menyalahkan Aomine yang menyerangnya. ABG labil! Toh mereka juga tidak jadi ketahuan senseinya, kan?

Kise tidak mengejar Aomine, ia sibuk dengan acara nangisnya di bawah meja.

Aomine sebenarnya merasa sedikit kasihan dengan sang kekasih. Tapi bukan Aomine namanya kalau tidak seenaknya. Ditambah juga usianya yang terbilang remaja. Anak remaja emang dikuasi oleh emosinya semata kan. Bagian prefrontal cortexnya belum berkembang secara utuh sih, sehingga logikanya tidak berjalan dengan optimal.

"Ttaku , seenaknya menyalahkanku. Sudah jelas jelas dia yang menggodaku duluan. Kenapa dia sama merepotkannya dengan para gadis yang merasa selalu benar? Tch."

Aomine menggerutu sendiri sesampainya di atap sekolah. Kemudian dia membaringkan tubuhnya dengan kedua tangan menjadi tumpuannya. Tak perlu waktu yang lama matanya sudah terpejam dan dia mulai terlelap.

Sementara itu Kise masih galau sampai pelajaran berakhir, semua sudah pada pulang, kelas pun sepi. Si blonde masih setia dengan posisinya, ia memeluk lututnya dan masih sesegukan. Air matanya kembali mengalir saat pelajaran berakhir tetapi Aomine tidak kembali.

"Ahomine no baka-ssu... Hiks! Dia jahat! Hiks! Hiks! Aominecchi ~~"

Kise keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya, ia merapikan buku-bukunya dan juga milik Aomine. Kise membawa tas miliknya dan sang kekasih seraya keluar dari kelas. Kise bingung harus mencari dimana, tapi entah mengapa ia merasakan bahwa Aomine ada di atap sekolah, tempat dimana dia selalu bolos.

Sesampainya dia di atap sekolah, ia membuka kasar pintu tersebut, sehingga menimbulkan bunyi sangat berisik. Ia mendekati Aomine yang sepertinya terkejut saat mendengar suara berisik tersebut. Kise melempar tas aomine ke arah sang kekasih.

Lagi enak-enak menikmati mimpinya, tiba-tiba saja dia terkaget dan hampir terjatuh karena suara berisik yang berasal dari pintu.  
Aomine langsung sigap duduk, takut-takut kalau tempat persembunyiannya sudah ketahuan oleh sang sensei.

Dia menegapkan tubuhnya dan memfokuskan matanya. Pria dim itu tersentak saat sosok bersurai kuning yang dikenalnya. melemparkan tas miliknya. Hee, sang kekasih ternyata. Mau apa dia.

Kise menatap tajam Aomine dengan wajahnya yang kacau dan matanya yang merah karena kebanyakan menangis. Tanpa mengucapkan apapun Kise berbalik, ia beranjak dari sana sambil menghentak-hentak kakinya, ngambek _mode on_.

 _Sigh._

Aomine menghela nafasnya untuk mencoba bersabar menghadapi kekasihnya berjam jam tidur membuat mood aomine membaik. Lagipula dia tak tega melihat mata kise yang merah sekali itu, pastilah si bodoh itu menangis. Ckck, bocah sekali.

Dia menarik nafasnya lagi dan berdiri mengejar sang kekasih "Oi kise. Sebelum latihan ayo kita makan siang dulu."

Aomine berjalan disamping kise seolah tak ada masalah diantara mereka. Dia bahkan merangkul bahu pemuda manis itu dengan santai. "Kau mau makan dimana?"

Tidakkah Aomine sadar bahwa Kise masih ngambek kepada dirinya. Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya seraya memalingkan wajahnya di bagian lain, membiarkan sang kekasih merangkul bahunya. Sejujurnya ia akan menolaknya, tapi ia suka saat dirangkul Aomine.

"Terserah Aominecchi. Tapi aku ingin makan ramen-ssu. Yang pedas, pasti enak ssu. Dan aominecchi jangan makan burger saja! Nanti.. Nanti.. Hufft."

Hoo, baguslah sang blonde tidak marah lagi. Ngambeknya sudah usai. Aomine menghela nafas lega diam-diam. Memang benar ya, dengan pesonanya yang tampan dan seksi, mana ada orang yang betah mengabaikannya lama lama. Enak ya jadi orang keren.

"Hm? Ramen ya.." Aomine berpikir sejenak, kemudian dia menganggukkan kepalanya pertanda setuju dengan usul sang kekasih.  
"Sekitar 500 meter dari sekolah, ada kedai ramen yang enak. Kita kesana saja kalau begitu."

"Oke! Lalu nanti setelah latihan, kita _one-on-one-_ ssu! Aku tidak akan kalah dengan Aominecchi-ssu. Pasti aku yang akan menang-ssu! Kalau aku menang akan mendapatkan hadiah, kan? Ya ya aominecchi?" Kise memandang wajah seksi sang kekasih dengan mata berbinar. Dia sepertinya sudah benar-benar lupa dengan rencana ngambeknya itu. Sang blonde selalu sangat bersemangat kalau sudah bicara tentang _one-on-one_ dengan sang kekasih. Dia sungguh ingin mengalahkan sang ace itu.

"Haha! Baka da, kau itu mau berapa kalipun tak pernah bisa mengalahkanku, Kise." Aomine terkekeh pelan sambil menepuk sosok kuning itu dan mulai berjalan menuju ke kedai ramen.

"Mou! Ahominecchi lihat saja nanti-ssu! Aku pasti akan mengalahkanmu!"

"Tidak bisa Kise. Yang bisa mengalahkanku hanyalah aku seorang."

"Mouuu! Apa-apaan itu! Ahomine no baka haha!"

"Haha" Aomine tertawa pelan dan tangan besarnya mengacak-acak surai keemasan yang ternyata lebih halus dari yang kelihatannya.

Begitulah mereka.

Hanyalah sepasang kekasih yang labil.

Owari.


End file.
